The present invention relates to a shift lock mechanism for automatic-transmission (AT) operating devices which are known as a select lever device or a shift lock device for motor vehicles.
The AT operating devices include a so-called gate AT operating device wherein a shift lever is operable in the longitudinal and cross directions of the motor vehicle. A shift lock mechanism for such operating device is disclosed in JP-A 4-307162.
With the shift lock mechanism disclosed in the reference, however, the mounting position of the shift lock mechanism cannot be set at one side of a base bracket, i.e. a frame or a housing to be fixed to a vehicle-body floor.